Calor de chimenea
by kawaii destruction
Summary: Hay algo que ambos quieren negar, la atracción se hace evidente cuando no hay salida para evitarlo. One shot escrito para el reto "La Musa Música" del foro "Yaoi & el Slash"


**Disclaimer: Jujou Romantica por entero le pertenece a mi comadre Shungiku Nakamura. Yo tomo prestado a sus personajes para ponerlos a hacer cosas sucias :D **

**Advertencias**: yaoi. Muerte de un personaje (no es cierto ^^)

**Fandom: **junjou romantica

**Personajes**: Hiroki/Miyagi

_**Editado: **Corregí un pequeño error de dedo _ (ya me autocastigué por eso) muchas gracias a Lenayuri por el aviso!  
_

**Nota: **_Este escrito participa en el reto 'La Musa Música' del foro 'Del Yaoi & el Slash' __que pueden seguir en este link www . fanfiction topic/ 125761/78675048/1/ Reto-de-enero-La-Musa-M%C3%BAsica (sin espacios)_ _agradezco la invitación a Reiraa. _

-¡Mi boleto dice que la salida es hoy!- por toda la cabaña se escuchaba la atronadora voz del demonio Kamijou, al otro lado de la única habitación, Miyagi veía, como si se tratara de una obra de teatro, su berrinche. No se esforzó en apaciguarlo, ni se inmutó cuando colgó con un estruendoso golpe el auricular del anticuado teléfono de disco. Siguió disfrutando tranquilamente su cigarrillo –¡No hay autobuses!- le gritó indignado con los brazos levantados.

-Te lo dije. La nieve tapó todas las salidas a la carretera. Ahora ven junto a la chimenea o te congelarás- aprisionó el cigarro entre sus labios mientras colocaba el último trozo de leña en el fuego. Luego se recargó en la silla, con los brazos en la nuca.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan relajado?- le preguntó su colega comenzando un paseo a lo ancho de la habitación. Miyagi, soltando el humo lentamente, seguía su caminata de un lado al otro, inclinó la silla hasta dejar dos patas en el aire y recargó el respaldo en la fría madera que formaba el muro.

-Hacer ejercicio te hará entrar en calor y te mantendrá joven y bello, muy bien pensado Kamijou- sonrió –pero te aconsejo que respires profundo y te tranquilices. No hay nada qué hacer- Hiroki se volvió hacia él y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tenemos que llegar mañana a la junta del Colegio para presentar los avances de nuestro proyecto- le recordó apretando los dientes para evitar gritarle –y yo necesito llegar a mi departamento-

-Oh ¿Te espera alguien?- lanzó una pregunta inocente sin percatarse del estremecimiento que provocó en el demonio, que había palidecido repentinamente –qué afortunado, a este viejo lobo nadie lo espera en casa- se quejó dramáticamente. Hiroki dio la media vuelta, tranquilizándose de golpe y se dirigió a una silla en el otro muro de la estancia. Se cruzó de brazos y piernas y cerró los ojos -¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó Miyagi al notar su extraña actitud.

-No- respondió secamente, con los ojos cerrados y ya no dijo nada más en el resto de la tarde.

.

.

La tormenta había pasado pero la nieve no paraba de caer causando estragos en el bosque de Aokigahara. Los cables de teléfono y luz se habían caído y todos los caminos quedaron cerrados por la cantidad de nieve acumulada. Miyagi por primera vez en el día, desde que se había enterado de que estaban atrapados e incomunicados, entró en pánico.

-¡Tres cigarros!- se quejaba melodramáticamente jalándose el cabello, causó un leve sobresalto en su colega que estaba concentrado aprovechando los últimos minutos de batería de su portátil, lo miró de soslayo y siguió concentrado en su escrito. Hasta que un par de manazas lo envolvieron por completo, Miyagi se había arrojado a sus hombros y dejaba caer todo su peso mientras lloraba –Tres cigarros Kamijou, voy a morir-

-No le va a pasar nada- se lo quitó de encima con un poco de esfuerzo y lo fulminó con la mirada –tiene tres cigarros todavía-

-No son suficientes. Debes hacer algo si no quieres que muera- lloraba sobre su hombro haciendo que Hiroki deseara estar enterrado en la nieve antes de soportar ese tipo de espectáculos.

-Por favor no me interrumpa con ese problemas sin importancia- volvió la vista a su escrito, ya no quedaba mucho tiempo para terminar.

-Insensible- se quejó el mayor y se fue a sufrir a una esquina. Una gota de sudor cubrió la frente del castaño, conocía muy bien a su colega: no dejaría de quejarse hasta que no resolviera su problema.

-Aún tiene cigarrillos, pero para prevenir el síndrome de abstinencia, debería sustituir la ansiedad con otra cosa. Mastique un chicle o lea, lo que sea que le haga feliz… y que le haga dejarme trabajar tranquilo- terminó susurrando irritado. Se arrepintió de la sugerencia tan solo un instante después, se encontró atrapado entre los brazos del ansioso profesor -¿Qué hace?- intentó zafarse.

-Abrazar al tierno Kamijou siempre me hace feliz- se removió entre sus brazos hasta lograr quitárselos

-Sensei sea serio por favor. Estamos en una situación complicada-

-Lo sé, tres cigarros no me alcanzarán para nada- Hiroki fue hacia su maleta y buscó algo, al regresar le entregó una paleta de dulce. Miyagi la miró confundido -¿Para qué es esto?- la tomó entre sus manos como si fuera un objeto delicado y desconocido.

-Para calmar la ansiedad mientras consigue más- Miyagi le sonrió dulcemente y soltó una suave sonrisa.

-Eres muy tierno a veces, sin darte cuenta- le acarició el cabello mientras se guardaba en la bolsa del pantalón el caramelo, no planeaba comerlo pues no le gustaban los dulces, pero el gesto es el que le había mejorado el humor. Hiroki se había sonrojado –no dudo que el chico con el que vives esté loco por ti, si eres así de tierno con él- por segunda ocasión, el semblante del menor cambió drásticamente. Bajó la mirada y se dio media vuelta. Esta vez, Miyagi se percató de ello –Oye ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado.

-Nada- la voz de Hiroki se escuchaba cortada, intentaba tragarse un nudo en la garganta. Levantó la mirada para evitar que las lágrimas le llenaran los ojos. Odiaba ser tan sensible a ese tema, cada vez que algo o alguien le recordaba a Nowaki, le era prácticamente imposible no sentir un dolor quemante.

-¿No estás con él?- tenía que preguntar, aunque entre ambos había un pacto no dicho del respeto por la intimidad del otro, habían fronteras que debía cruzar. No recibió más respuesta que un débil espasmo. Se acercó por detrás y sin tocarlo, volvió a preguntarle, más serio aún -¿Estás viviendo solo?- le preocupaba, Hiroki podía aparentar ser autosuficiente y fuerte, pero él lo conocía a profundidad, sabía las cosas que lo conmovían, las que lo avergonzaban, las que le divertían. Había visto la ilusión que le hacía leer sus libros, sabía cuándo lo vería morderse las uñas distraídamente. Y también sabía que había una persona en su vida que lo volvía frágil en ocasiones. Era su amigo, tenía la obligación de cuidarlo cuando lo necesitaba. Le dio la vuelta para verlo a la cara, él lo evadió y tuvo que sostenerlo de los dos hombros para que no se fuera.

-Estoy bien- intentó sonreír, pero su gesto se volvió triste. Al notar el fracaso de su actuación, se quitó las manos del otro de los hombros y cambió de tema –Ah… leí que hay unos parches de nicotina. Tal vez debería…- se interrumpió, los ojos le ardían, indicación de que sus esfuerzos por no llorar estaban fracasando. Con más fuerza se apartó de su superior, era él con su insistencia el que le quitaba la fuerza. Notó la visión nublada, era demasiado tarde, las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar, parpadeó para aclararse la visión y rápidamente se llevó una mano a la cara para limpiárselas y aprovechó para ahogar un sollozo. Ponía todo su empeño en no mirarlo a la cara, era vergonzoso que lo viera en ese estado.

Miyagi levantó su barbilla delicadamente y le quitó la mano para secarle él mismo las lágrimas, un impulso le hizo abrazarlo por la cintura y lo llevó a su pecho suave y protectoramente. Hiroki ya no pudo contener el llanto, el sentimiento de soledad que había estado reprimiendo se agolpó en su corazón junto con el de abandono. Escondió la cara en el pecho del otro (si iba a llorar enfrente de él por lo menos mantendría un poco de dignidad) y permitió que lo abrazara por unos minutos. Luego decidió que era demasiado y que tendría que huir aunque muriera congelado en la nieve. Intentó apartarse pero las fuertes manos de Miyagi lo detuvieron. Parpadeó para quitar los restos de las lágrimas, en ese momento sintió los tibios labios del mayor sobre los suyos, sorprendiéndolo.

Era la primera vez que sucedía, Hiroki lo miró asombrado, luego lo empujó sin mucha fuerza, no debía de estar pasando. Pero Miyagi en lugar de separarse, le detuvo una mano y lo abrazó con más fuerza, profundizó el beso mientras neutralizaba sus esfuerzos por zafarse, esta vez no lo dejó escapar. Fue un beso extraño, fuerte, dominante. Que lentamente lo fue tranquilizando, el llanto y la resistencia cesaron al mismo tiempo.

Se separó lentamente de él, Hiroki lo miraba asombrado, el sonrojo en sus mejillas le daba un aspecto casi infantil, vulnerable que ejercía cierta atracción en él. Miyagi lo contempló seriamente por unos segundos, le acomodó un mechón de cabello que escurría por su frente y luego se alejó.

-En fin- se estiró y comenzó a bromear despreocupadamente, Hiroki no escuchaba lo que decía, estaba confundido, temiendo que el beso perjudicara la relación laboral que sostenían. Pero cuando notó que él seguía actuando como si no hubiese pasado nada, se relajó un poco.

El ambiente se enrareció por unas horas, pero en cuanto la noche cayó, todo volvió a la normalidad. Usaron las provisiones que tenían para preparar la cena en el fuego de la chimenea y aunque no era algo que comerían diario, no había quedado tan mal. La temperatura bajaba lenta pero perceptiblemente y las maderas que componían los muros tronaban de vez en cuando. Encendieron unas desgastadas velas mientras hablaban de diversos temas.

-¡Ah, cené demasiado!- se quejó el profesor echando la cabeza hacia atrás y bostezó –vamos a dormir, honey-

-Un momento- se levantó Hiroki –no vamos a dormir en la misma cama- sacó del viejo armario destinado a la cabaña unas cuantas mantas y cobertores y se los echó encima –usted en el piso- refunfuñó.

-Está bien, accederé porque eres como una damisela y necesitas tu espacio. Pero podríamos pasárnosla muy bien- le dijo en tono sugerente. En respuesta recibió una dura almohada en la cara.

.

.

Abrió la puerta y descubrió que todo ese tiempo había caído nieve de chocolate, todo el tiempo habían podido haber salido y simplemente comer esa nieve hasta abrirse un camino, buscó una cuchara y galletas para acompañar su helado, cuando iba a comer el primer bocado, algo caliente le abrasó el estómago.

Despertó dando un respingo, todavía podía oler la nieve de chocolate cuando cayó en cuenta de que un largo brazo le envolvía.

-Tu piel es tan tersa- ronroneó alguien a su lado, cayó en cuenta de que era Miyagi quien lo abrazaba y que tenía la camisa levantada. Se dio la vuelta y lo empujó con fuerza.

-¡Sensei déjeme dormir! Su cama está allá abajo- se quejó mientras intentaba tirarlo de la cama, pero no logró apartarlo, pesaba más que Nowaki, a él si podía aventarlo cuando quisiera.

-Tengo frío, si me da una pulmonía y muero será tu culpa- volvió a abrazarlo y esta vez con mucha más fuerza. Al cabo de unos minutos la lucha cesó, el demonio estaba siendo vencido por el cansancio del día.

-Esto no es correcto- se quejó débilmente y bostezó, comenzaron a caer bajo un cómodo y cálido sueño cuando Miyagi le susurró al oído.

-Cuando te relajas eres adorable, es difícil no querer besarte- ambos guardaron silencio, lo único que Hiroki pudo escuchar fue su propio corazón, Miyagi soltó una suave risa, adormilada –tu corazón se aceleró, también me deseas, admítelo- no sabía si bromeaba o no, con él no podía saberlo, lo que sabía es que el sueño se le había espantado y que quería huir, Miyagi lo aprisionó con más fuerza y acalló sus protestas –duérmete- lo intentó, pero no podía, sentía la respiración acompasada del otro en la nuca, estaba nervioso por lo que había pasado y porque sus palabras no dejaban de resonar en su mente. Desde su separación con Nowaki no había dormido con nadie más y para su propia consternación, tenía que admitir que se sentía reconfortado –relajate Kamijou- sintió el susurro en su oído, la piel se le erizó.

-Pues vaya a acostarse a su cama-

-Basta de insinuaciones, Kamijou. Dime directamente que me amas. Seré el sensei más feliz del mundo, sé cursi no te inhibas- la oscuridad le impidió prever el empujón que Hiroki le dio, acompañado de un almohadazo. Miyagi lloraba teatralmente por los maltratos y se aferraba más a la cintura del despiadado demonio. Mientras jugaba con él, haciéndolo enojar, meditó sobre su colega. Era hermético hasta el punto de no confiar en él, a pesar de los años de trabajar juntos que tenían. Bajo ninguna circunstancia permitía que lo cuidara, cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, huía ¿Por qué? -Estás temblando- observó cuando por fin lo inmovilizó –si no quieres que te de hipotermia acércate a mi para que te abrace y tu temperatura suba

-Se me pasará. Ahora por favor duérmase y deje de molestar- le pidió con su mejor tono regañón. Miyagi suspiró ruidosamente, fingidamente desalentado. Ambos bostezaron y se cerraron los ojos después de acomodarse espalda con espalda.

Por su parte, Hiroki no podía conciliar el sueño, un solo pensamiento se arremolinaba en la mente: Nowaki. Estaba ahí con otro hombre, sintiéndose culpable por eso. Era consciente de que ya no estaban juntos y por lo tanto, era libre para hacer lo que quisiera, pero una parte de él, la que no soltaba el pasado, le hacía sentirse infiel ¡Qué absurdo! Intentó cambiar el rumbo de sus ideas, respiró profundo y encogió los pies por el frío y sin quererlo rozó con ellos los pies de Miyagi.

-¡Kamijou estás helado!- se quejó al despertar bruscamente, si algo odiaba eran los pies fríos bajo las cobijas.

-¡No es mi culpa, no me grite!- se defendió el aludido –¡si no quiere sentir mis pies fríos pues duérmase en su cama!- respiraba agitadamente al mismo tiempo que tiritaba, la temperatura seguía bajando y las mantas ya no eran suficiente para cubrirlos.

-Bien, eso haré- murmuró irritado, se incorporó decidido a dejarlo solo en la cama. Tomó su almohada y se iba a levantar cuando algo lo detuvo. Era la pequeña mano de Hiroki en su muñeca.

-No haga tonterías- susurró avergonzado, lo jaló para que volviera a acostarse y enseguida le dio la espalda y se cubrió hasta la cara, las mejillas eran las únicas partes de su cuerpo con calor. Escuchó una suave risa encima suyo y de pronto sintió que le quitaban las mantas, aún no había luz por lo que se sorprendió cuando sintió los labios de Miyagi sobre los suyos, tomándolos delicadamente primero, después comenzó a jugar con ellos. Volvió a sentir la corriente eléctrica recorriéndole la espina dorsal, esta vez no se resistió, pero cuando cuando ENowaki comenzó a aparecer en su mente, se separó lentamente –no deberíamos…- Miyagi lo cayó susurrándole al oído

-Somos adultos- como si esa frase lo resolviera todo, volvió a besarlo. Pasó una mano por su cintura y lo abrazó. Hiroki sabía que era incorrecto lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo eran colegas, trabajaban incluso en la misma oficina. Por otro lado, eso lo hacía más excitante. No puso la resistencia que debía haber puesto, para su propia sorpresa se encontró correspondiéndole. Su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente, había algo en su forma de besarlo que le aturdía, algo más que una simple aventura, algo muy peligroso. Sintió pánico al darse cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba sentir las grandes manos de su superior acariciándole la entrepierna. Un fuerte suspiro se escapó de sus labios cuando Miyagi los liberó para besar su cuello.

-Sensei- suplicó, tenían que parar, aunque se dirigía rápidamente al punto de no retorno, todavía tenía un poco de consciencia.

-Lo sé- la temperatura de ambos comenzaba a aumentar, y aunque Miyagi no quería detenerse, sabía que si continuaba no se detendría hasta meterse en otra relación peligrosa. Volvió a besarlo en los labios, su boca tenía un sabor tan atractivo que podría devorarlo toda la noche. Lástima, la madurez lo detenía. Después de un largo beso, detuvo las caricias y se separó a regañadientes de él. Estaba excitado, pero esperaba que el frío le ayudara a despejar la mente.

Lo abrazó con cariño, recargándolo en su pecho, esta vez no obtuvo ninguna objeción, le dio un beso en la frente y se congratuló cuanto éste correspondió a su gesto pasando una mano por su pecho, abrazándolo delicadamente. Miyagi atrapó los helados pies de su demonio entre los suyos para calentárselos.

-Eres adorable cuando te portas así con tu sensei- acarició distraídamente el brazo que tenía en su pecho. Sin notarlo, ambos se quedaron dormidos poco después.

.

.

-Deberías ser así siempre conmigo- le reclamó mientras cargaba tres maletas –adorable como un gatito que ronronea, como anoche-

-¡Sensei!- su atrevimiento le costó un golpe en la cabeza con la única maleta que el demonio cargaba. Hiroki salió gruñendo por lo bajo y tan sonrojado que parecía un auténtico demonio japonés.

Miyagi había escuchado que la amistad entre mujer y hombre podía existir sin haber sexo entre ellos, jamás lo había puesto en práctica, aunque tampoco se había imaginado que él algún día se enamoraría de otro hombre y aunque aquella relación no había funcionado, delante iba otro que le provocaban sentimientos igual de intensos. A sus 41 años de edad seguía descubriendo cosas sobre sí mismo. Alcanzó a su colega cuando abordaba el taxi.

-Oh, honey, lo de anoche fue maravilloso- gritó emocionado abrazándolo, cuando ambos habían abordado, sonrió divertido al ver las caras de los otros dos hombres que lo ocupaban, mientras Hiroki gritaba avergonzado, desmintiéndolo, el taxista se esforzaba por aparentar que no había oído nada.

Afortunadamente para el viejo profesor, su compañero seguía enamorado de aquel chico moreno, o eso presentía, de otra forma… de otra forma se habría dado el permiso de sentir algo por él, y eso no podría haber sido bueno.

**_Fin._**

_El fic (creo) que no rebasó el límite en número de palabras ¡Ojalá! Por poquito no lo termino, si no es por la gran ayuda e inspiración de Melikav a quien le dedicaré mi primer libro (cuando lo haga… si ese dia llega :P).¡ Muchas gracias por todo!_

_La canción en la que me inspiré es de Joaquín Sabina, se llama "A la orilla de la chimenea". Espero que les haya gustado ^^ tenía otros dos planeados para el concurso pero ya no alcancé a terminarlos :P_


End file.
